Revenge Is Best Served With Icing
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Light, irritated with L's constant sugar consumption,trips Matsuda while he's bringing L his daily cake—his last cake in the hotel because Watori is sick. And now L plans to take his revenge, with the help of a tube of icing.Yaoi L x Light Twoshot. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Revenge Is Best Served With Icing

Summery:

Light, irritated with L's constant sugar consumption, Light trips Matsuda while he's bringing L his daily cake—his last cake in the hotel because Watari is sick. And now L plans to take his revenge, with the help of a tube of icing. L x Light Twoshot.

Warning:

Lemon, Bondage (in second chap). Yaoi (boy on boy smex). Hints of onesided: Matsuda/Light.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Light glared at L, who sat in his usual unusual position, eating a piece of strawberry cake with too much strawberry sauce.

"Matsuda, get me another piece of cake."

L commanded, ignoring Light's glares and choosing instead to stare mournfully at the now empty plate that sat in front of him. Matsuda squeaked slightly, obviously having been day-dreaming before getting up and leaving when L shoot him a 'move it or I kill you glare' in his direction. Light glowered angrily, becoming more and more fed up the detective's daily sugar consumption.

An idea slowly bloomed inside him, making him resit the urge to smirk victoriously. He stood up when he spotted Matsuda struggling to carry the too big cake, obviously not wanting to have to make the trip up and down the stairs to the kitchen each time L would demand another piece. He smiled warmly at Matsuda, holding back a grin when the brunette blushed.

"Here, let me help you with that."

He offered, holding one side of the enormous cake. Matsuda stumbled across his words before smiling his blush darkening lightly.

"Thanks Light-kun."

Light nodded, keeping the warm smile firmly in place so that the malice wouldn't show through. They took a step forward before Light pretended to stumble and than trip, taking Matsuda and the cake with him. The cake fell straight forward, landing in front of a stricken looking L. Matsuda immediately apologized to Light, thinking it was his fault the normally composed brunette tripped.

"Ah! Light-kun, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-I mean I didn't want to-I mean I'm sorry!"

Matsuda gasped, stumbling over his words. Light winced slightly, having landed on his hands and knees, though smiling when Matsuda hauled him up with a slightly panicked sheepish look.

"It's fine Matsuda."

He smiled making Matsuda blush again. He turned around only to find himself inch from inch with a seething L. L glared at the brunette accusingly, while Light just looked at the seething raven in confusion while inwardly cheering.

"I apologize, Ryuuzaki."

He smiled sheepishly. L didn't but it though, his glare hardened and he steeped closer so their noses where touching.

"You did that on purpose."

He accused. Light frowned at the raven, looking half confused half insulted.

"Don't be so paranoid, L , it was an accident."

"No. Everything points out to you having it out for my cake. You were glaring at me the whole time I ate, and you normally don't offer to help Matsuda when makes trips to the kitchen, and than the first time that you do--while holding the last sweet in the hotel—you just so happen to trip? It all points out that you were trying to murder my cake. Which raises the probability of you being Kira rise another 4 percent."

Light glared at L, infuriated that he raised the percentage over something so stupid as him 'murdering' his cake. L glared right back.

"Bastard! How does my _accidentally _smashing your cake lead to you thinking I'm Kira!?"

He demanded angrily. L gave him a look like it was obvious.

"Because you _killed _my cake so that I would get upset, and only Kira would do something so evil."

"It was a _cake_! It wasn't alive so how could it have died!?"

"Arguing will only raise your percentage of being Kira, Light-kun."

"Bastard!"

* * *

Icing and Strawberries.

They sat there innocently, staring back at him just begging to be eaten. The only sweets left in the entire hotel until Watari became unsick. Which could be days, weeks.

All without sweets.

L could feel his eyes twitch as he inwardly cursed Light. Light who would look so delicious covered in icing...

...icing that was siting so innocently in front of him.

Well, this _was_ all the brunette's fault that he would go days, maybe weeks with out sugar. The least he could do was help him survive that long. Right?

He smirked, eying the vanilla icing victoriously.

Right. And besides, he'd always wondered if the gorgeous brunette tastes as sweet as he lookes. And now he finally had a chance to find out.

And what kind of person would turn that down?

* * *

T.B.C.

* * *

Review and you'll get an L plushie!


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge Is Best Served With Icing

Summery:

Light, irritated with L's constant sugar consumption, Light trips Matsuda while he's bringing L his daily cake—his last cake in the hotel because Watori is sick. And now L plans to take his revenge, with the help of a tube of icing. L x Light.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The way L was staring at him was getting more than uncomfortable, he was staring at him like he stared at the last piece of cake or how he stared the t.v screen when a candy commercial came on.

Hungrily.

And not only was it freaky, it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"How long are you going to stare at me, Ryuuzaki?"

Light finally asked, never tearing his eyes away from the computer screen. L didn't say anything, choosing instead to lean forward and--if possible-- stare at the brunette harder. Light held back a growl. What, was this L's ill attempt at revenge? Grating his nerves by staring at him all night? Like that was going to work.

"I think it's time we go to bed."

L finally stated, brining Light out of his thoughts. Light turned to stare at him in shock.

"Bed?"

"Yes. It's the thing you sleep on."

Light glared at L, who looked on at him as the picture perfect of innocence.

"Are you high or something? Suffering from sugar withdrawal?"

He asked, narrowing his eyes and ignoring the wide-eyed innocent look being thrown his way.

"No, why do you ask, Light-kun."

He blinked, tilting his head and looking at him with confusion. If Light were anyone else he would have believed the raven's charade. But he wasn't, so he could see right through it. He glared harder, not backing down.

"Because, you never suggest going to bed. You always push me to stay awake, researching until I pass out from exhaustion."

He glowered back assuringly. L took on a vaguely hurt look which only succeeded in making Light glare harder.

"That hurts, Light-kun. I would never deprive you of sleep."

"Yes, your right. I'm just being paranoid about having already passed out six times already."

He stated dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm. L pouted softly.

"Light-kun should consume more sugar than."

"No thanks, I don't intend to become a fat insomniac. Nor do I plan on becoming diabetic"

"I'm not fat, Light-kun, if that's what your implying. Nor am I diabetic"

L stated with a monotone, his pout deepening. Light huffed.

"Not yet, your not."

He muttered before turning back to his computer and shutting it down. After three days of no sleep, he was drained and sleep was seriously looking inviting at the moment. And besides, he was sure he could figure out what ever the insomniac was planning anyway. L smiled through his thumb nail, which he had started to chew on when Light turned back.

"And here I thought Light-kun didn't want to sleep."

L teased, following Light as he headed to their room. Light just shot him a glare, slamming the door in the insomniac's face. L pouted from behind the door before easing his way in the room, ignoring Light's annoyed sigh, and slipping into his usual sitting position next to Light who was already dressed in his night clothes--a plain short-sleeved white button up shirt and pale blue boxers--and laing down.

"Good night, Light-chan."

* * *

The second L was sure the brunette was asleep, he slid out the bed room, opening the door soundlessly as he made his way to the kitchen. He smirked as he took the icing out of it's hiding spot. He carefully took it out, cradling it as if where his first born as he made his way back to his bedroom.

When he finally made it back to the room, Light was sleeping soundlessly, laying on his back with one arm thrown across his stomach and the other laying by his side. He grinned, placing the tub on the counter carefully as he pulled out a line of rope. He slipped the silk rope around the Light's right wrist, pulling it carefully as to not wake up the sleeping brunette. When his wrist was loosely, but securely tied to the head broad he slowly lifted the brunette's other hand, carefully tyeing it away from the other so there was no way Light would be able to free himself.

Looking back at his work, he grinned at his work. He traced his fingers softly along the brunette's lips, fingers ghosting over the smooth flesh, slowly leading them down his chin, and neck before moving them up again and tracing them over the smooth creamy cheek. He smiled faintly when Light murmurered softly.

He traced a small strawberry against his check before moving down his neck and color bone, slowly unbuttoning the shirt. Light squirmed slightly, mewling when softly when he placed a kiss on the smooth skin before moving up and removing the lid on the tub. He dipped his fingers in the gooey mix, licking the tip slightly and grinned at the sugary taste of vanilla icing. He moved his finger down, smoothly painting the brunette's creamy chest with the sweet tasting snack . He faintly heard Light breath hitch, before smoothing out to a normal, even tone.

He smiled at that. Light hadn't slept for so long it he was sure he wouldn't wake for another couple of minutes.

"Nnngh."

Or now.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Light-chan, your finally awake I see."

Light glared at him sleepily, which only made L grin.

"What are you doing?"

L smiled innocently at the half-asleep brunette, which only made Light narrow his eyes at the older male.

"You shouldn't be so mistrusting, Light-chan."

Light scoffed at that, looking at the raven-haired male incredulously.

"Says the paranoid insomniac."

He shot back making L pout. He frowned at the weird, sticky feeling on his chest before tugging on his arms slightly, his frown deepening when he finally noticed he couldn't move his arms. He narrowed his eyes up at the pouting L when he caught a glimpse of the red silk tie keeping his hands tied to the head board, and noting the tub of icing on the dresser beside the bed.

"Ryuuzaki?"

He started calmly, to tried to start flinging curses at the raven-haired male like he wanted to. L smiled down at him happily, having finally lost the hurt pout.

"Yes, Light-chan?"

Light glared at the honorific—having both finally caught it and becoming even more irritated than he thought possible with the older detective, ignoring the insomniac's innocent look.

"I'll repeat myself, what are you doing?"

Annoyance crept into his voice, and the glare he sent L would have had little children crying. L beamed happily, ignoring the brunette's irritated glare.

"Having a midnight snack."

Light could feel his eyes twitch in annoyance, and his glare harden at the way L said it—as if it were obvious. He took a deep breath and slowly counted backwards from ten (because it would do no good to strangle L, and besides he couldn't exactly move his arms to strangle the older male anyway) before turning his slightly agitated—but other wise calm—gaze back at L.

"That would be considered cannibalism, Ryuuzaki, which is illegal."

He pointed out dryly. L pouted at him.

"I'm not going to _eat _you, Light-chan. I'm going to eat the icing."

L clarified happily, moving down to lap at the brunette's neck to emphasize his point. Light squeaked slightly at the sudden contact, blushing when he felt L's hands slip down his abdomen, and hips, hooking his thumbs on either side of his boxers. He shuddered at the feather-light feeling of L's tounge lapping at his neck.

"Ah! Pe-pervert! Stop that!"

Light gasped, involuntarily closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan. L smirked against his neck, moving down when he had successfully cleaned that particular part, moving down to suck on the hollow of the brunette's neck and using his thumbs to play with the boxers elastic band. L smiled faintly against Light's neck, lazily swirling his tounge against the hollow of the brunette's neck, his smile widening when he heard Light's muffled moan.

"Mm, Light-chan tastes so good."

L murmured softly, nuzzling Light's now clean neck, enjoying the way Light's breath hitched at the simple touch.

"And he makes such delicious noises, too."

He added happily, slowly pulling the brunette's boxers down his hips before tossing the unceremoniously to the side. Light gasped when the cold air hit him, before glaring darkly at a smug looking L.

"Bastard."

Light breathed, squirming under the insomniac's intense gaze and blushing when he felt a hand wrap around his half-hard length. L smirked, looking directly into Light's amber eyes as he--deliberately slowly—slid his hand up and down the younger males member. Light gasped, his eyes sliding shut as he arched into L's touch, which only made the older male's smirk widen.

"Nnnngh."

Light let out a breathy moan, gasping when he felt L resume lapping at his chest and neck. He arched his hips slightly, moaning again when he felt L's hand squeeze his thigh gently. L smirked down at the withering brunette, pleased when he heard Light's soft moan and gasp, moving his hand a little faster and smirking when he was rewarded with a load moan and soft whimper.

"Nnngh, ahh!"

Light gasped, feeling his abdomen tighten slightly, clenching the sheets tightly. Smiling down at the now licked clean brunette, L reached over for the almost empty icing container and coating three fingers with the slightly lumpy icing before trailing them down the brunette's abdomen, and easing a slicked finger in. Light immediately moaned, both at the slightly uncomfortable feeling and when L tightened his grip around his member. At the encouraging sounds the brunette emitted L quickly added in a second finger, scissoring them out out before adding the third and finally finger. Light cringed at the stinging feeling that came with the last didget before arching when L simultaneously pressed against his sweet spot and he came, moaning the older male's name.

L smiled, nuzzling the brunette's neck to distract him as he coated his throbbing member with remaining icing and aliened himself with Light's entrance before entering with one thrust. Light gasped out in pain, unconsciously arching away from L. Nuzzling the brunette's neck soothingly, L held Light's hips still, murmuring softly in his ear.

"Light-chan."

L murmurered softly, nuzzling his neck happily before pulling away to brush their lips together sweetly. Light moaned softly, relaxing once the pain started to fade away, arching his hips slightly, silently telling the raven-haired male he was ready. He pulled out slowly before slamming back in, drawing a load breathy moan from Light, who immediately bucked against him. He moaned softly against Light's lips, slipping his tounge past the brunette's parted lips an moaning at Light's naturally sweet taste—which was only intensified by the sugar sweet icing--and speeding his thrusts up.

"L! Ahh! Harder!"

Light gasped, simultaneously bucking into the older male's hand—which had re-warped around his rapidly swelling cock--and arching against his thrusts. L groaned against the kiss, easily complying with the brunette's request and speeding up until he was pulling all the way out and slamming back into Light's sweet spot.

"Nnnngh! L!"

At the simultaneous feeling of being throughly pounded into the bed, and L pumping his aching member, Light came hard, crying out the insomniac's name. And at the feeling of Light clenching around him, crying out his name, L came riding out his orgasm before pulling the now-untied brunette against his chest in a laying position. Light groaned softly, adjusting himself so he he could sit more comfortably against the older male, and ignoring L's smirk.

"Maybe I should murder your cakes more often."

* * *

The End

* * *

Hope you liked it, Review.


End file.
